coles sister
by The Legend Of Zelda. The LOL
Summary: I suck at smmerys but this is basicly me in ninjago
1. Family ties

Lego Ninjago fanfic

Jamie:ok people are probably going to hate me for who I have paired Kai with

Kai:why

Jamie:you will see Kai Cole do the disclaimer

Cole:Jamie does not own Ninjago

Jamie:if I did Jay and Nya would've been married by now

Kai:HEY

Jamie:hehe*runs*

Chapter one family ties

Zane:shall we go and stop them

Cole:well duh

Kai:no Cole we need you to stay here

Cole:why

Kai:oh Um well

Jay:seeming he got angry yesterday at something you did he doesn't want to take his anger out on you when we stop the stone army

Cole:fine

After Kai Jay and Zane "apparently" stop the stone army

Kai:man I can't wait to see Cole's face

Zane:yes seeming that it is his and your birthday

Jamie:I can't wait to see my brother again

Zane Jay and Kai stop

Jamie:didn't he tell you

Kai:we thought you were just a close friend

Jamie:no

Zane:we should get going before Cole starts to worry

Jamie:when he worries about me he won't stop untill he sees me safe

When they get back to the bounty

Kai:hey Jamie see up there

Jamie:yeah

Kai:hide up there in until I put my glass down

Jamie:ok

Zane and Jay come in with Cole

Kai:happy birthday Cole

Cole:wow thanks *looks sad then whispers* happy birthday little sis

Jay:come on bud cheer up

Kai put his glass down and Jamie quitely jumps behind Cole seeing he was having tea

Jamie:is that one or two *holds up the sugar cubes*

Cole:*turns around but still looking down*on...*looks up*JAMIE

Jamie:there's no foolin ya is there*hugs Cole*

Kai:remember when we said you couldn't come to stop the stone army

Cole:yeah

Nya:well I found your sisters location and sent Kai Jay and Zane to get her

Jamie:*gets in her battle stance witch Cole knows off by heart*

Cole:what's wrong little sis

Jamie:I sense something

Pythor:what a nice ssssssuprisssssse all the ninja in the one ssssssspot

Jamie:NINJAGO*uses spinjitsu*

Kai:Cole what element is that

Cole:shadow

Jamie:*pythor throws her up against the wall*OWW

Cole:JAMIE NINJAGO

Pythor:bye ninja

Jamie:oww are you guys ok

Senisei wu:yes thanks to you what is your name

Jamie:I'm Jamie

Cole:*cuts in*my sister *Jamie shoots him a death glare*

Wu:*nods*your spinjitsu it's amazing when did you learn it

Jamie:well

FLASHBACK

Jamie:*5*come on Cole

Cole:*6* I'm coming

Jamie:*suddenly stops*Cole what are they

Cole:DRAGONS*hides behind jamie*

Jamie:no one scares my big brother like that*does spinjitsu for five seconds*

END FLASHBACK

Wu:so you saved your brother

Jamie:yeah but*starts panicking*lord Garmadon is evil and has a shadowy spinjitsu and I have the shadow element what if I turn evil and and*Cole stops her*

Cole:that won't happen

Jamie:*still panicking* but if I do I'll start destroying things and

Cole:Jamie you won't

Jamie:how do you know

Cole:because your heart will not allow it

Kai:Cole can I talk to you

Cole:sure

When they are alone

Kai:Cole I like your sister a lot and I think I might want to be her boyfriend

Cole:well she always liked playing with fire

Kai:really sweet that makes my chances with her better

Cole:scared to ask her out

Kai:shut up

They get back

Jamie:Kai why are you blushing

Kai:IM NOT

Jay:Kai loves Jamie Kai loves Jamie Kai loves Jamie Kai loves Jamie

Kai:no I don't

Jay:then why are you blushing

Jamie:*slaps Jay one his head while blushing*he doesn't love me ok

Jay:protective

Cole:Jay stop she is getting mad and if she

Jamie gets mad and starts having midnight purple fire around her and black fire making wings

Jamie:*in a evil voice*HE DOESN'T LOVE ME OK SO LEAVE IT ALONE!

Cole:JAMIE CALM DOWN*jumps for her and clams her down*

Jamie:what happened

Cole:you got mad *whispers*like that again

Jamie:oh no*turns to Jay* I'm so sorry Jay I didn't mean to my anger gets the best of me sometimes

Jay:that... was... AWSOME

Jamie:are you CRAZY I COULD OF BURNT THE WHOLE SHIP DOWN*starts having the purple fire again but stops*

Kai:Jamie can I talk to you

Jamie:sure

Kai takes her to his room

Kai:Jamie I... I... I... l... l... l... like you a lot and do you

Jamie:*kisses Kai on the cheek*yes

Kai:how did you know I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend

Jamie:when you came back from talking to Cole I knew you loved me

Jay:guys we are playing truth or dare wanna join

Kai and Jamie:coming

While playing truth or dare

Jay:Kai truth or dare

Kai:dare

Jay:kiss Jamie on the lips

Kai:WHAT

Jay:dare

Kai:fine*jamie does the dare before Kai could*

Kai:Cole truth or dare

Cole:truth

Kai:did you and Jamie ever hate each other

Cole:yes when we were 2/3/4/5

Jamie:we did so not hate each other when we were four and five

Cole:*rolls eyes*Jay truth or dare

Jay:dare

Cole:kiss Nya

Jay:what I argh*goes red*

Jamie:now look who's in love

Jay:not cool

Jamie and Kai laugh

Nya:no time serpentine are attacking ninjago city

Jamie:in broad daylight

When they get to ninjago city

Fangpire:what a ssssssprisssssse a girl ninja

Jamie:can it snakey

Kai:Jamie the fangpire's going to bi...

The fangpire bites Jamie

Jamie:thanks for the power up*punches the fangpire then says in a powered dark voice* so who's next

Pythor:RETREAT

Jay:yeah you better run

Cole:Jamie are you ok

Jamie:*her voice has gone back to normal*yeah

Kai:Jamie what happened

Jamie:just comes naturally Kaiy

Kai:*goes red*come on you have a nickname for me

Jamie:I have one Cole

Cole:don't say it

Jay:what is it

Jamie:*while Jay is asking what is it*aww come on Coley

Cole:JAMIE

Jamie:I love you big bro

Cole:love you two little sis*gives her a soft noogi*

They go back to the bounty

Zane:Jamie I have been in meaning to ask you this but are you fully human

Jamie:what gave you the idea that I wasn't

Kai:you get bitten by a fangpire you should be turning by now

Cole:I have been meaning to tell you that our mother was bitten by a fangpire before she gave birth to Jamie

Jamie:witch makes me half reptile

Wu:*walks in*I think it's time for you to master your spinjitsu

Jamie:*growls* garmadon

Kai:here

Garmadon:well well just the ninja I was looking for

Jamie:what do you want

Garmadon:you*grabs Jamie*bye ninja

Cole:JAMIE

Kai:we gotta get her back

With garmadon

Jamie: let me go garmadon

Garmadon:why would I do that *turns her evil*go destroy the ninja

Cole, Kai,Jay and Zane find Jamie

Jay:Jamie you esca...

Jamie:say good bye ninja NINJAGO

Kai:Jamie

Cole:JAMIE THIS IS NOT YOU FIGHT IT FIGHT IT LIKE YOU DID WHEN GARMADON KILLED OUR MOTHER

Jamie:sorry cole I was just pla...argh

Kai:it's working our Jamie's fighting the darkness COME ON JAMIE YOU CAN DO IT FIGHT IT

Jay:YEAH FIGHT IT

After five minutes of helping Jamie fight the darkness

Jamie:wha what happened

Kai:JAMIE*jumps to her and kisses her*

At dinner

Jay:I can't belive it it's like when she first came in training before she left

FLASHBACK

Wu:here you go our training area

Jamie:boring it needs the four elements

Kai:boring hu*sets the course on fire*

Jamie:better now ice

Zane:on it

After they make a unbeatable course

Kai:like she can do that

Jamie:wooooohooooooo *sliding on the ice skate track Zane made*

Kai:les make it harder*shoots fire at Jamie's feet

Jamie:to bad so sad you missed me by a long shoot*standing next to Cole*

Kai:what how what

Jamie:speed baby speed

Kai:that is cool but how are you that fast

Jamie:jump over buildings, kick serpentine butt and a little gymnastics

Jay:then you must be the ninja the stops the serpentine before we get there

Jamie:yep SERPENTINE

Scales:hi ninja

Jamie:not hi bye *kicks scales over the fence and down the mountain*HOME RUN

END FLASHBACK

Jamie:yeah I kicked scales over the fence HA that was so cool

Cole:we're did you go

Jamie:back home

Cole:how's dad

Jamie:he's ok but his foot is broken my fault I was helping him move some things and I tripped and dropped it on foot

Cole:he's ok now right

Jamie:yeah

Kai:we still need to get our hands on a fang blade

Jamie:i know where one is

Episode where Cole finds his true potential

Cole:dad

Cole and Jamie's Dad:kids good to see you

Jamie:Father let me introduce you to some of our friends from school Kai,Jay and Zane

Kai:we were thinking of entering the ninjago talent show

Authors note:sorry I forgot the accutal name of it as well as Cole's dads name so ill just call him Dad

Dad:well show me what you have got

AN:I can't be bothered writing the whole thing so I'm just going to the part were Cole finds his full potential

Zane:Cole's found his true potential

Kai and Jamie:great now we're the only ones who has found our full potential

Back at Destiny's Bounty

Wu:we need to be ready for the serptine and find the reaming fang blade

Jamie:Don't worry Sensei, we'll be ready for them

Kai:*thinking* her determination is like mine

Cole:snap out of it lover boy

Kai:HEY

Jamie:*gives Cole his death glare*whats that

Cole:nothing

Jamie:thought so

Battle with the sepinetine

Scales:well if it issss'nt our friendsssssssssss the ninja

Jamie:I think *grabs her weapons out*we're enemies

Kai:*thinking*wow it's like she's not scared of anything and and

Jamie:KAI BEHIND YOU*jumps behind Kai and gets stabbed in the leg*

Cole,Jay,Zane and Kai:JAMIE

Jamie:I'm fine *grunts in pain* keep fighting

Scales:how sssssssweet you sssssssssaved your boyfriend

Jamie:*because the others don't know that Jamie and Kai are dating*HE. IS. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND!*suddenly does that finding your full potential thing*Cole what's happening to me

Kai:Jamie you found your full potential

Jamie turns into the golden dragon that Lloyd has

Cole:DRAGON wait Jamie

Scales:RETRET

Jamie:amazing I CAN FLY AND BREATH GOLDEN FIRE SWEET

Kai:cool

Cole:not so cool my sister can turn to my worst fear

Jamie:I'm not going to hurt you Cole

Kai:wait IM NOW THE ONE ONE WHO HASN'T FOUND MY TRUE POTENTIAL

Jamie:it's ok Kai

Kai:but but

Jamie:Kai DONT worry you will find it when the time is right

Jay,Zane,Cole and Kai:sensi much

Jamie:hehe

At training

Jay:ok Cole time to use your weapon to break the bricks

Cole:ok*breaks all but one*

CLIFF HANGER

HAHAHAHAH IM EVIL

Cole:Jamie why

Jamie:not my fault I'm part reptile or serptine whatever you wanna call me

Zane:I am not sure we should

Jamie:anyway next chapter

Jay and Kai:you will have to wait and see

Jamie:THAT WAS MY LINE


	2. Jamie leaves

Lego ninjago fanfic chapter two Jamie leaves

Jamie:Cole DISCLAIMER OR NO CAKE*hold chocolate cake out*

Cole:Jamie does not own ninjago *grabs cake*

Jamie:Cole really is better then me

Kai:hey you ok

Jamie:yeah

Cole:that was AWSOME

Jay:I know Jamie couldn't even break three bricks

Kai:HEY at least she tried remember she hasn't been training as long as us

Jamie:yeah Jay

At lunch

Kai:hey Jamie what's up

Jamie:nothing

Cole:come on sis

Jamie:IT'S NOTHING COLE*has midnight purple eyes*

Kai:Jamie calm down

Jamie:sorry

Kai:hey it's ok have I told you the time I got scared of Jay

Jamie:you got scared of that joker *points to Jay*

Kai:well

After he tells her that time when he got scared of Jay

AN:no i am not copying ninjaphobia but that is a good story I suggest you go and read it

Jamie:you have got to be kidding me

Jay:it was my fault

Cole:no one died right

Kai:HA HA HA very funny

That night

Jamie:*in her room and writing a note* I'm sorry guys I need to train by myself in order to get up to your level but before I go I'm going to tell you how I feel about you all

Jay your kind and sweet but you can be really annoying at times

Zane you care about others and will put your self in dangers way before your friends get hurt so stay the same

Kai your really cute and handsome and when you get mad your even cuter I love you

And Cole my big brother I love you you the only one who as kept me alive these 4 years I have wanted to commit suisicde I love you big brother

Jamie

Jamie:I'm sorry guys

In the morning

Jay:good mor... A note GUYS

the others come to Jamie's room

Jay:*reads the note*I'm sorry guys I need to train by myself in order to get up to your level but before I go I'm going to tell you how I feel about you all

Jay your kind and sweet but you can be really annoying at times

Zane you care about others and will put your self in dangers way before your friends get hurt so stay the same

Kai your really cute and handsome and when you get mad your even cuter I love you

And Cole my big brother I love you you the only one who as kept me alive these 4 years I have wanted to commit suisicde I love you big brother

Jamie

Cole Zane and Jay look at Kai

Kai:what she was my girlfriend

Cole:I knew something was going on between you two

Jay:but she left us and what did she mean by "you are the only one who has kept me alive these four years I have wanted to commit suisicde"?

Cole:well when we where at that school she was having a hard time and after the day she wanted to kill herself but she knew that I would miss her and have nightmares so she didn't

Jay:we need to find her

With Jamie

Jamie:I wish I could stay with them hu

See a girl about a year younger then her being bullied

Zac:come on Maddy

Maddy:no I won't give it to you

Jamie:HEY what makes you think you can do that to her

Zac:what are YOU going to do about it

Jamie:this*punches zac in the face*

Maddy:thank you

Jamie:no problem kid what's your name

Maddy:I'm Maddy

AN:Maddy is my best friend but atm she is going though a rough time so pls send me some nice comments that might cheer her up so I can pass it in to her

Jamie:cool name I'm Jamie

Maddy:do you want to hang out with me

Jamie:sure i have nothing better to do at the moment

After Jamie and Maddy go to ninjago shopping mall

Maddy: so where do you live

Jamie:no where at the moment but if I find a cave I might stay there

Maddy:ok I know where one is

Maddy shows Jamie the cave

Jamie:wow

Maddy:you never told me why you don't have a home

Jamie:well I was with my brother and the rest of the ninjas

Maddy:wait you live with the ninja

Jamie:yes and Cole is my brother and I am the shadow ninja

Maddy:I am a HUGE fan

Jamie:really

Maddy:yep

Jamie:who is your fav

Maddy: I like Zane

Jamie:ah the ninja of ice

Zane,Jay,Kai and Cole find Jamie

Cole:Jamie there you ar... Who's this

Jamie:meet Maddy

Maddy:hi I know you all you are the ninja, Cole ninja of earth, Kai ninja of fire, Jay ninja of lighting and Zane ninja of ice

Jay:someone does homework

Jamie:not funny Jay

Jay:yes it was

Jamie:?no

After a few months

Kai:IDEA

Jamie:... this can't be good

Kai:MUSIC NIGHT

Jamie:oh crap

Cole:ok

Zane and jay:yeah

Maddy:I VOTE JAMIE SINGS FIRST

Jamie:NOOOOOO

Jamie starts singing monster by skillet

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up

And break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark

It's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul,

It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I'm gonna lose control

Here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster [4x]

Kai:wow

Jamie:shut up Kai you can sing now

Kai starts singing stole my heart by 1D

(waiting for a girl like you)

The light shines,

It's getting hot on my shoulders.

I don't mind,

This time it doesn't matter

Cause your friends,

They look good, but you look better

Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?

Under the lights tonight

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)

Been waiting for a girl like you

I'm weaker

My words fall and they hit the ground

Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?

I start to say,

"I think I love you," but I make no sound

You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around

Under the lights tonight

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)

Been waiting for a girl like you

There is no other place that I would rather be

Than right here with you tonight

As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you

And we can stay here tonight

Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say

Under the lights tonight

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart

Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh eh)

You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh eh)

With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh eh)

I fell in love

It took a minute girl (eh eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)

Been waitin' for a girl like you

Been waitin' for a girl like you

The ninja:awwwwwwwwwww

Jamie:COLE YOUR TURN

Cole:awww what

Jamie:don't you have a song

Cole:no

Jamie:here*shoves him the lyrics to born to be a ninja*

Cole:fine *starts singing*

I wanna be a ninja

I'm gonna be a ninja

I was born to be a ninja

I'll always be a ninja

It wasn't long ago

I lived a normal life

Just the regular dude

But gettin' by alright

But then the Sensei found me

And he warned me of the darker side

And now about to bring them all to light

Hey! Ho!

Hey, Ho! Let's go!

Born to be a ninja

I was born to be a ninja

I'll always be a ninja

'Cause I was born to be a ninja

Born to be a ninja

I was born to be a ninja

I'll always be a ninja

'Cause I was born to be a ninja

I wanna be a ninja

I'm gonna be a ninja

I was born to be a ninja

I'll always be a ninja

If you wanna be a ninja

Just make believe

You could be a ninja

Just like me

Jump up, kick, and move to the beat

You could be a ninja

Just like me

If you wanna be a ninja

Just make believe

You could be a ninja

Just like me

Jump up, kick, and move to the beat

You could be a ninja

Just like me

You could be a ninja

Just like (just like)

Born to be a ninja

I was born to be a ninja

I'll always be a ninja

'Cause I was born to be a ninja

Born to be a ninja

I was born to be a ninja

I will always be a ninja

'Cause I was born to be a ninja

Cole:JAMIE YOU CAN SING A SONG NOW ABOUT ME

Jamie:ok*starts singing bbbff form mlp*

When I was just a filly I found it rather silly

To see how many other ponies I could meet

I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need

Other ponies to make my life complete

But there was one colt that I cared for

I knew he would be there for me

My big brother, best friend forever

Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together

He taught me how to fly a kite

(Best friend forever)

We never had a single fight

(We did everything together)

We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams

I miss him more than I realized, it seems

Your big brother, best friend forever

Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together

And though he's oh so far away

I hoped that he would stay

My big brother best friend

Forever

Forever

Jamie:I hate you Cole

Cole:hehe

Myles comes in

Jamie:MYLES CODE NAME KAI

Kai:WHAT

Chappie three coming up

Jamie:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Myles:your mean

Jamie:I know

Cole:what's your code name Jamie

Jamie:not telling jay can you say the chappie three thinging

Jay:ok chappie three: code names and friends so be there

Jamie:yep this chappie will be about my school life excluding my real bf (boyfriend) so he will just be a friend in this

Alex:wow

Jami:HEY I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO COME HERE GET OUT YOUR NOT IN HERE UNTIL CHAPPIE THREE

Alex:fine

Jamie:yep my bfs name is Alex stay tuned for chappie three plus I need an OC for a partner for Cole TELL ME give details like this

Name:

Personality:

Hair/eye color:

Element of spinjitsu:

Jamie:thnx and when I tell every one who I'm paring Cole with it will be the best OC


	3. friends,codes and SCHOOL

Lego ninjago fanfic chappie three code names and friends

Jamie:ok ok let me think who to do the disclaimer

Lloyd and Maddie:me me pick me

Jamie:ok Lloyd you can

Lloyd:yay

Maddie:Awwww

Jamie:you can do it next chappie

Lloyd:Jamie does not own lego ninjago master of spinjitsu

Jamie:ok chappie THREE honestly I thought that I would just write one chappie like I have done with my bakugan fanfic IF YOU WANT TO READ AND SEE IT TELL ME

Cole:Jamie why are we at ashwood collage

Jamie:because...

Maddie:COLE

Jamie:LLLYD

Cole:Cole Lloyd

Lloyd:yeah um explain pls

Jamie:Lloyd I thought Kai told me that you where at the dark island before I started writing this thing

Kai:hehe

Jamie:anyway this is Maddie I call her Lloyd

Lloyd:hey

Jamie:because if her personality

Maddie:yes and Jamie is Cole

Myles:I'm Myles or Kai

Jamie:where's Sensi wu, Zane and Jay

Sensi wu, Zane and Jay:here

Jamie:not you guys I mean Alex Dion and Laura

Alex,Dion and Laura:here

Jamie:what took so long you three

Laura:well Zane wanted to get a coke and Sensi wu wanted to get his iPad

Jamie:ok the team is here

Cole:so your me Laura is Jay Myles is Kai Dion is Zane Maddie is Lloyd and Alex is Sensi wu

Alex:yeah but don't call me that

Sensi wu:ok then but my students*the ninja look at him* we need to train

Jamie:but I have missed so mush school

Maddie:yeah plus we should catch up

CLIFF HANGER

Jamie:haha im mean

lloyd:yes you are anyway next chappie we will go more into school life

the rest of the ninja and jamies friends:SO BE THERE

Alex:oh dang this wont be good


	4. Maddies chappie

Ninjago+sonic comix

Jamie:this is a chapter that my cousin is working on

* * *

Maddie gets a letter from Princess Celestia.  
Maddie: hey guys, I got a letter from Princess Celestia and Sensi wu, there asking if we can meet them at the castle.  
Jamie grabs Coles hand: your coming this time Cole.  
Cole: ok... Ok... I'll came this time.  
Maddie: where's... Lloyd?  
Jamie: here he comes now.  
Lloyd: hey, do you know where Tails is?  
Maddie: no time! We have to meet Sensi wu and Princess Celestia at the castle now!  
Lloyd: ok!  
When we get to the castle.  
Maddie: Sensi wu and Celestia! We came as fast as we could! What's the problem?  
Sensi wu: there's no problem wise one, we asked you all to come here because we're making an announcement.  
Princess Celestia: for as long that I have known you Maddie, there is something I have to tell you, I used to know your parents back and they were king and queen so, your a princess.  
Maddie goes into shock.  
Maddie: IM... A...AGGGHHH!  
Maddie faints.  
Lloyd: MADDIE? Wow. My girlfriends a princess... I can't believe it!  
Lloyd thinking: yay, I can finally call her my beautiful princess.  
Maddie wakes up.  
Maddie: aggghhhh, what happened? Ohhhh yeah, I fainted, didn't I?


	5. Having a tough time

Hey all at the moment at school I am having a tough time so here's a poem I found and added to that is what I feel at the moment at school

The reason I feel so sad  
Is because just when I thought that I had a True Friend  
The very next I am always ignored  
This feeling is painful and I do not know what to say anymore?  
I know you think that I am a bad person  
Although, if I am bad then why did I even care  
In you I thought was a very caring human being  
Truly, I wanted to care and never let you go  
Reality is I have no friends, everyone hates me  
Since, all that happens is people always misunderstand  
I am sad, deeply sad  
Now I want to forever lose myself, even more  
Then, I will be a bad soul, really bad in your view  
Think, I will go ahead and let myself be lost  
More darkness is to come and I will not be able to survive it.  
And I will never be loved, even if people say they do they don't.

so if I don't post anything for a while the reason is

A) I'm not idodos mood

b) I'm dead (or just not doing anything)

land my boyfriend broke up with me yesturday

thank you but I would really like some reviews (nice ones) to help me please it's ok if you don't everyone who has read this story you are the best never forget that you have friends and that you have a talent to show the world


End file.
